The Legend of Soul Eater: Ocarina of Time
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Maka, Black*Star, and Kid have just discovered that their partners are missing. Against direct orders and better judgment, they put themselves in the line of fire as they search all throughout Hyrule and it's many temples to find their weapons, but is it loyalty that pushes them on or something more? SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki, KidxLizxPatty.
1. Chapter 1

This in an idea that came to me when I was bored. This follows the timeline of the Ocarina of Time story with a different story underlining it. This will be a loooong story.

I own nothing.

* * *

The three meisters, Maka Albarn, Black*Star, and Death the Kid met in the halls of the DWMA, though the meeting would prove to be distressful.

"Hey guys?" Maka asked "Have you seen Soul anywhere? I can't seem to find him…"

"Soul?" Black*Star asked. "I was going to ask if you've seen Tsubaki."

"And I was going to ask about Liz and Patty…" Kid said.

Silence settled over them as they realized the likely fate that befell their partners. Without saying another word, they ran to the Death Room, ignoring the bell that had started to ring.

"What are you three doing here, the bell rang?" Maka's father, Spirit Albarn asked.

"We need to see Lord Death." Black*Star said. "Move aside."

"Lord Death is not accepting visitors at the moment. Now scram." He said.

Kid walked forward and placed his hand on Spirit's face.

"Forgive me…" He said.

The air gained a metallic scent.

_CRASH!_

A blast of force knocked Spirit into a wall, causing him to black out. Kid lowered his hand.

"We have about a half hour." He said to his friend.

"Not that I care or anything, but what did you do?" Maka asked.

"I'll explain later."

They opened the Death Room door, leaving Spirit partway into the wall.

"Lord Death!" Maka said.

"Whoa, easy there, Meister!" Lord Death said. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Your guard fell asleep on the job." Black*Star said.

Kid gave him a look of gratitude. Very few things scared the young reaper. His father was one.

"He did?! Oh, I'll have to have a word with him." Death said. "So? What's wrong?"

"Well," Kid said, "perhaps we're being paranoid, but it appears our partners are missing."

"Missing you say hmm…let me see if I can find them…" Death turned towards his full body mirror. An image appeared of their weapons being forcibly dragged by a dark-skinned man with bright red hair and an evil look. The three meisters gasped in unison.

"Oh my…" Lord Death said.

"We have to help them!" Maka said.

"Hold it right there." Death said. They froze. "We know nothing about this new enemy. We'll have to wait and observe. I promise that once we know more, I will send out strongest to help them."

Black*Star exploded. "By then they could already be _dead_! Why don't you get off _your_ ass and _DO SOMETHING?!_"

THWACK!

Lord Death pulled his hand away from the inside of Black*Star's skull.

"Remember who you are talking to, Black*Star. Besides, I cannot leave here. My soul in anchored to the town." Death said.

"Though I do not agree with his language, Black*Star _has_ a point, Father." Kid said. "We do not know how long he'll keep them alive, we can't afford to wait."

"Kid," Death said gently, "I know you care about your partners but it is simply too dangerous to send anyone out blind."

"Then send us!" Maka said. "We could handle it!"

"Unarmed? You may've defeated the kishin singlehandedly but it's still too dangerous. Ah, Spirit, please take these children home, will you? It seems they've had a rough day…"

"Right away Lord Death." Spirit said.

He led the children out of the Death Room, forcibly dragging Kid.

* * *

At their respective homes, all three pulled out their cell phones and began to text.

_This SUCKS!_ _We're just supposed to sit back and do NOTHING while our partners are in trouble?!_ Black*Star wrote.

_I_ _agree._ Maka typed. _Even if another team goes out they'll never be able to do the job right._

_I_ _understand that Father is just trying to protect us, but he seems to be neglecting our partners in this case._ Kid wrote.

_Then what are we supposed to do?_ Maka wrote.

_Isn't obvious? We sneak out and do it ourselves._ He wrote.

_I_ _was thinking the same thing._ Maka wrote. _What do you think Black*Star?_

No response. After a while, Maka wrote _Black*Star?_

_BAM BAM BAM!_

_Hold on, Kid._ Maka wrote.

She went over and opened her door. Black*Star stood there, fully dressed and waiting impatiently.

"Well? We going or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part two, we're starting to get into the action, so just hang in there.

I still own nothing.

* * *

Though the meister's intent was good, they forgot one very important detail…where to begin. Unlike most missions they've been on, they had no information to go off of other than a goal. JB had seen them loitering in the town square. He figured he better find out what they were up to.

"What are you three doing out this late?" He asked.

Kid told him that they were trying to save their partners, but conveniently forgot to mention that Lord Death forbade it.

"Oh, in that case, you might want to check out the forest." JB said. "A lot of weird things have been going on there."

They thanked him and watched as he walked away. Black*Star pulled out a map.

"That's way too far away, we'll _never_ get there in time!" He shouted.

Kid looked over his shoulder, grabbed the map and flipped it right side up.

"Oh, hey this won't take any time at all!" Black*Star said.

_THUNK!_

Kid hit Black*Star upside the head for being an idiot.

"Spirit, I have a favor to ask you." Lord Death asked. "I want you to check on the children for me. They seemed rather distraught when they left here yesterday. I doubt they'll be in class."

"Right away, Lord Death." Spirit said.

Naturally, Spirit went to check on Maka first. As soon as he knocked on the door, Blair hugged him.

"Death Scythe, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to check on Maka, can I speak with her?" He asked.

"Maka? I'm sorry but she's not here right now." Blair said.

"Oh, well, when will she be back?"

"I don't know. She left last night with that blue-haired boy without saying where she was going."

A spark of electricity shot through Spirit's spine. He darted down the hall to Black*Star's apartment. He only found a cell phone lying on the bed. It showed that he had been texting the others the night before. Spirit read through the entire conversation with growing fear. He ran to the other side of town, to Gallows Manor, in the blind hope that they were there. The servants told him the same thing as Blair, only with less information.

"I'm in trouble." Spirit said, standing outside the Death Room door. "I'm so dead. Lord Death trusted me to keep them safe and NOW look what happened!"

Spirit steeled his nerves and walked through, followed by Blair. Lord Death was waiting for him.

"Ah, Spirit, welcome back." Death said. "So? How are the children?"

"Um, Well, you see, they…weren't there." Spirit said.

"Oh?"

Death turned to his mirror to look for them. He saw them standing at the forest entrance, fully dressed for battle.

"Oh my…" Lord Death said.

"I can believe Black*Star disobeying us, but Maka and Kid have both always been so well behaved." Spirit said.

"What I want to know is how they planned this. They couldn't have done so when they left, you were there and the distance was too vast for Soul Link. And I'm sure you took away any communication device, not doing so would just be idiotic." Lord Death said matter-of-factly.

Sweat started pouring off of Spirit. "Uh, y-yeah."

"Oh, but didn't you find Black*Star's cell phone in his apartment?" Blair asked. "And I told you Maka seemed to be talking to someone before she left."

Spirit had started to creep away when Blair started talking.

"Is that so?" Lord Death said. He turned towards Spirit, barely controlling his anger. "Spirit?"

Spirit froze. He slowly turned towards Death. "Y-yes, Lord Death?"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit was lying there, bleeding violently.

"Meow?" Blair said.

"Hmph, I'll have to send someone to get them immediately." Death said, still angry at Spirit.

"It won't work." Blair said.

Death looked at her.

"They've made up their minds." She started. "They won't come back until their partners are by their side once more. If you send someone to bring them back, all you'll get is a fight."

"If that's the case, they probably won't even accept help." Lord Death said. "All we can do is pray that they come to their senses."

At that point they noticed the cat was missing. A note floated down.

It said: _Dear Lord Death and Death Scythe. I've gone to help Maka and the others. I don't know if they'll come back, but at least my magic will help keep them safe. Blair the Cat._

* * *

The meisters walked over to The Great Deku Tree's grotto. All the Kokiri told them to go there for information. Neither Black*Star or Maka expected The Great Deku Tree to actually talk. Kid was the only one who knew better.

"An evil man from the desert came to the forest." The Great Deku Tree said. "He placed a curse on me that is slowly seeping into the forest. This forest is the only thing keeping the Kokiri alive, only its labyrinths and magic protects them from the outside world. Please, young ones enter me and break the curse before the entire forest dies."

The Great Deku Tree opened its mouth to the ground, creating a doorway. The three looked at each other and nodded. They entered the doorway, not once looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

And now, the Great Deku tree.

I don't own anymore than I did last time.

* * *

The inside of The Great Deku Tree was not what they expected. The first room was circular with a large hole in the middle sealed with a spider web. They could tell there were a couple more floors above them and sense that there were plenty below. With no other direction to go, they went up. They were attacked by plants (which Kid said were called Deku Babas) along the way. Black*Star just uprooted them.  
The 'floor' above them was more like a ledge, there was nothing interesting except for a map (Maka took it from Black*Star). Soon enough, they were two stories above where they started. There was a circular pit in the middle with webbing blocking all except three holes.

"Damn," Black*Star said, "I haven't see anything that could be this stupid curse."

"Don't forget, Black*Star," Maka started, "there's still the lower rooms. That is if we can figure out how to get there…"

Kid was standing on the edge of the room. There was an electrocuted Skulltula smoking next to him.

"Hey, Kid," Maka said, "what are you doing?"

He didn't answer her. She did hear him muttering mathematical terms under his breath.

"Yes…" Kid said at last. "It should work."

He turned to his friends and explained. He told them if they jumped from this height they should be able to break the webbing underneath. He also said that there was water behind the web so it should break the fall.

"Wait," Black*Star said, "how do you know all that?"

"Never mind that, just trust me." Kid answered.

They had no reason not to, so they all took places at the three holes, destroying the Skulltula that guarded them. They looked at each other and jumped. Kid's prediction was correct. Under the force the three generated, the webbing gave way. They pulled themselves out of the water.

Black*Star accidentally stepped on a switch which lit a torch off to their side. The flame burned a web that was half-covered the torch.

"So fire can destroy the webbing." Maka said.

"It appears so." Kid stated.

They all looked towards a door on the other side of the room that was blocked by webs.

"You thinking what I am?" Maka asked.

"Oh, yeah." Black*Star said. "You guys just wait here; I'll burn it to the ground!"

Black*Star plucked a Deku Baba from the ground and lit its head in the torch. He darted across the room, using Speed Star to get there on time. He threw the Deku Baba against the webs, burning it to ashes.

"A little overdone, but good work, Black*Star." Kid said.

They went through the door. There was a circular room. The door was barred. There was a diamond shaped thing above the door with a single eye in the middle. There was a Deku Scrub in the center of the room, but one shot from Black*Star's soul wavelength and it was telling them how to defeat his siblings up ahead.

"You need to hit them in a certain order. 2 3 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" it asked as it left.

"We'd better memorize that." Maka said.

"Don't worry, I got it." Kid said.

"What the hell is that?" Black*Star asked, looking above the door.

"It appears to be a kind of switch." Kid said. "I'd assume that it would release the door, but how to trigger it?"

Maka answered that. She took one of her books that she got from god-knows-where and hurled it at the eye. The bars were lifted from the door.

"That works." Black*Star said.

They went through, leaving a black-eye switch in tears. A few rooms ahead, they came across a seemingly empty room.

"There's nothing here." Black*Star started to enter.

"Wait!" Kid said.

He froze

"Look up, Black*Star." Kid said.

They did so. There were red sacks dangling from the ceiling. And they were moving.

"What are those things?" Maka asked.

"Some kind of egg." Kid answer. "I have a feeling they were set here as a trap. They should hatch as soon as we walk under them."

"If that's the case, then we need to attack from a distance." Maka said.

"But how?" Black*Star asked. "You can't throw you book that high."

"Hold on." Kid said.

He placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. The air gained a metallic scent. Cracks appeared in the wall and started climbing upward. Once they were in between the eggs, they branched off and took out each of the eggs. Kid started breathing heavily.

"Let's go." He said.

"The hell did you do?" Black*Star asked.

"I simply created a shockwave and sent it through the wall." He answered. "It's a very simple maneuver for my kind. It's the same thing I did on Spirit."

"Cool." Maka said.

Soon enough, they came across a room with three Deku Scrubs lying in wait. They timed their attacks with one another to perfectly strike each of them without leaving anyone open to opposing attacks. Using this strategy, they defeated the Deku Scrubs in no time.  
The last one gave them information on how to defeat their queen up ahead by attacking her when her eye turns red.

"Hey, Maka," Black*Star started, "you still not sensing anything?"

"Nothing human if that's what you mean." She answered. "But there is a very powerful soul in the room ahead."

"I sense it too." Kid said. "But, it's not kishin or witch either. What_ is_ that?"

"Ha, that doesn't matter." Black*Star said. "I'll destroy it."

They went through the door, entering a large room. The door closed. It appeared to be empty. And then it occurred to them to look up. There was a parasitic arachnid-like thing hanging above them. It jumped in between them, forcing them to separate.

"The hell is this thing?!" Black*Star shouted.

"For once, I don't know!" Kid said. "I'd assume this is the source of the curse."

"We have to hit it when its eye's red, right?" Maka asked. "But how?"

"We have to count on you for that, Maka." Kid said. "You're the only one that can attack from a distance. Black*Star and I can handle it from there."

"Got it." She said.

Every chance she got, Maka used her books to knock the parasite down and stun it. Then Kid and Black*Star teamed up and released their different waves into it at the same time. This battle raged on for about a half hour. At the end, they were all breathing heavily.

"Wow," Maka said, "that was intense."

"Damn," Kid said. "Without our weapons even normal enemies are a threat. Never mind something as powerful as this."

"I don't know what you were talking about." Black*Star said. "That was too easy for me."

"Your soul seems confused by that statement." Kid noted.

"Dammit, Kid, if you weren't my friend you'd be so dead right now!" Black*Star said.

"Funny." Kid said. "Every time we fought I've been the victor."

They left the tree before Black*Star could start shouting.

"I don't believe this…" Spirit said from the Death Room. "It's shocking enough they can defeat the small enemies, but THAT monstrosity?!"

"Yes," Death started, "it could be sheer luck, but knowing that they've done this we lose any chance they'll come home. We just have to hope they'll be alright."

They stood outside The Great Deku Tree. It spoke to them immediately.

"Well done, children." It said. "I still have more to tell you, if you will listen."

They nodded.

"The man who placed this curse on me is called Ganondorf." It started. "This wicked man searched restlessly for the sacred Triforce hidden within the Sacred Realm. Before life existed, three goddesses from the heavens descended upon this world; Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her powerful flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom into the earth and created the spirit of law and order. Farore, with her rich soul created all life forms to uphold the law.  
The goddesses, their labors complete, returned to heavens; leaving a single connection, the Triforce. The place where they descended and exited became known as the Sacred Realm, where the sacred triangles dwell. You must never allow Ganondorf lay hands on the sacred triangles, the man who laid this death curse on me. Though your valiant efforts to break to curse were successful, I was doomed before you started. Yes, I will pass away soon…but do not grieve for me. At least the forest and the Kokiri will be safe.  
"Now take this. This is the stone that evil man wanted so much that he cast this curse upon me."

A bright green stone floated down to Maka. She caught it, startled by the sheer power that radiated from this gem.

"The Kokiri's emerald…" Kid said under his breath.

"I entrust this world to…you…three…good…bye." The Great Deku Tree said, just before turning to stone.

The three looked at each other and nodded. They left the forest, purposely avoiding the Kokiri.


	4. Chapter 4

For the record, I am not against gay people I am only making fun of them at Black*Star's expense. You will understand as you read.

I own as much of Soul Eater as you guys do.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time." Black*Star said as they walked through Hyrule Field.

"Maybe not." Kid said.

Both of his friends turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked.

"We now have a name, more than that we have a goal." He started. "For whatever reason, Ganondorf has made a point of collecting these stones. If we can find them first, it could very well lead us to them."

"Yeah," Black*Star said, "but no one knows where they are."

Kid was quiet for a short time. "Well,"

"Wait." Maka started. "You actually know about this?"

"Father told me a while ago, so I'd know what areas were guarded." He said. "I don't know much past location though. If I remember correctly, he said one was hidden on a fiery mountain somewhere."

"Oh great," Black*Star started, "there's only like a million of those in the world!"

_THWACK!_

Maka's book found its way into Black*Star's skull.

"It's going to be somewhere nearby, Black*Star!" She shouted. "Wait that would be that volcano over there, right?"

Maka pointed towards a mountain in the distance.

"Yes," Kid said. "Death Mountain. From what I hear, it's still a very active volcano. We'd best go prepared."

"Ha, don't worry about it." Black*Star said. "No stupid mountain going to stop me!"

"And what are you going to do when you're buried under two tons of lava?" Maka asked.

He had no comeback for that. They decided to head back to Death City to get ready. On the way there, a familiar cat ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" It said.

"Blair?" Maka asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you guys." She said. "I figured you could use it since you're unarmed."

Maka set her jaw. "No, Blair."

"Huh? But, why?" She asked.

"These are our partners, they're our responsibility." Kid said.

"Yeah," Black*Star said. "No one is going to get away with hurting Tsubaki."

"Why are you guys fighting so hard anyways?" Blair asked.

No one could answer that.

"I see." Blair jumped on Maka's shoulder. "I'll just stick with you to supervise; you can handle all the icky fighting if you want."

They walked in silence for a long time, each contemplating Blair's question.

_Why am I doing this?_ Maka thought. _Any other meister would be much more qualified than I. So, why can't I just step down?_

_Father's right, I may be a Reaper, but I'm not strong enough for this. _Kid thought_. I haven't mastered my powers yet. But, I can't stop my desire to protect them and I only trust myself to do so._

_I don't care what they say!_ Black*Star thought. _I'll get Tsubaki back no matter what! I can worry about why later._

Maka and Black*Star gathered supplies; Kid went to learn more about these stones. After reading through a book of legends, his blood went cold.

"This isn't good…if Ganondorf succeeds…no, I can't think about that." He said. "I need to tell the others."

He caught up to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Black*Star said.

"I found out more about the Triforce and these stones." Kid answered.

"Really?" Maka said. "What?"

"Apparently, when the three goddesses returned to the heavens, they shielded the Triforce and the Sacred Realm inside the Temple of Time." Kid started. "The Triforce holds to power to grant the wish of anyone who lays hands on it. If someone with a pure heart and righteous mind laid hands on it, the world would be led to a time of prosperity and peace.

"However, if someone with an evil mind and twisted heart had their wish granted, the world would fall into devastation. The Sacred Realm inside the Temple of Time is guarded by a stone door, known as the Door of Time. These stones, properly called the Spiritual Stones are the keys to opening this door."

"Wait…"Maka said hesitantly. "If Ganondorf gets these stones that means…"

"All hell breaks loose." Black*Star finished.

"Yes, but luckily it's practically impossible for him to open the door." Kid said.

"Why?" Maka asked. "Because we have one of the stones?"

"That, and there's one more key he won't be able to get." He answered. "The Ocarina of Time, which just so happens to be in Father's possession."

"That's good at least." Black*Star said. "Assuming he doesn't pull the same crap as he did on the Great Deku Tree."

With that pleasant image in mind, they headed over to Death Mountain.

* * *

The three meisters got to a town at the base of the mountain. The town was called Kakariko Village. It appeared to be under construction, considering there were carpenters and incomplete buildings everywhere. The carpenters appeared to be slacking off, wandering around the village in a prancing-skipping combination.

"Damn, those guys are gay." Black*Star said.

"Hey," Maka started, "that's rude! You shouldn't say things like that!"

Neither of them noticed Kid pull out his cell phone.

"What? Am I wrong?" Black*Star asked.

"It's still rude." Maka said.

Kid showed Black*Star his phone and said. "I don't think you have much room to talk there."

From the phone: "Blaaack*Starrr! Oh Soouul! Blaaack*Starr! Oh Soouul!"

Black*Star turned bright red. "What the hell?! Where'd you get that?!"

"Did you forget what was going on then?" Kid asked. "I didn't have anything better to do, so I recorded it. Oh, one more thing."

Kid zoomed out to reveal that the video was on YouTube.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Black*Star tried to attack Kid, who kept dodging.

Maka took out her phone. "Wow, when'd you upload this?"

"About a week ago, when Black*Star got in that fight with Patty." Kid answered. "I guess it was a bit of revenge."

"_That_ was the reason?" Black*Star said between clenched teeth.

"Just be glad I never got around to putting it on the school website" Kid said.

"We have a school website?" Black*Star asked.

Kid uploaded it to the school website.

* * *

After some debate, they decided to explore. They found their way into the graveyard. For whatever reason, they started reading the gravestones, not sure what they were looking for. At the end there were three gravestones, one larger than the other two. As soon as they read the smaller of the two stones, a couple of ghost-like things wielding lanterns appeared.

"What are these things?" Maka asked.

"Poes." Kid answered. "An undead enemy that'll disappear if you look at it directly. It will try to attack using that lantern as a weapon."

As the battle began, they quickly learned that Maka couldn't do anything. Her attacks just went straight through them. Black*Star couldn't touch them, but his soul wavelength could still hurt them.

"Enough!" Kid shouted as he grabbed both the Poes. As a grim reaper, he was able to touch them. "Stop now or I'll throw you to the Hellhounds!"  
Both Poes froze. They slowly turned, identifying the person as a reaper. They quickly started apologizing, speaking clear English. His friends were shocked.

"Explain yourselves." Kid ordered.

They told his that they were the Composer Brothers and that during their life they had worked on developing a song that could turn day into night. The Composer Brothers claimed they only attacked them because they thought they were working for Ganondorf.

"We can't move on until we know the song will be safe from the wrong hands." The elder, named Sharp said.

"We have to stay here to guard it no matter what!" The younger, named Flat said.

"What if we took care of it?" Maka asked. "Would you be able to move on then?"

"Of course." Sharp said.

"Then we'll do it." Black*Star said.

Sharp and Flat opened the middle grave for them. There was a small, square shaped hole in the ground. The three looked at each other and nodded. They jumped down. Inside, there was a stone corridor that opened out into a large room that was filled with skeletons, human and some kind of large animal.

"What the hell?" Black*Star said. "Are these horses?"

"Probably." Kid said. "A long time ago, it was considered a great honor for soldiers to be buried along with their horse, though I don't know what the horse thought about it."

The skeletons made Maka uneasy. She was sensing several soul wavelengths up ahead, none of which human. They walked out the door of the other end. Kid pulled Maka and Black*Star back.

"Damn," he said, "just our luck."

They could see in the room, three vaguely humanoid things standing still, heads down.

"What are they?" Maka asked.

"ReDeads," Kid answered, "a dangerous undead opponent whose glare is menacing enough to petrify you. Once you're stuck, they'll grab unto you and proceed to suck your soul right out of your body. And they're only known weakness we happen to be lacking right now: Sunlight."

Maka gulped. Blair's fur stood on end. Black*Star laughed.

"No problem!" he said. "I'm much too big a guy for that! I'll rip them apart!"

"Don't try it." Kid said. "Our best bet will be to run, making as wide an arch around them as possible, and never make eye contact."

Maka and Blair listened to him with no complaints. Black*Star ran right up to one and challenged it. He was paralyzed immediately. Kid went back to help him, getting behind the ReDead and relying purely on his sixth sense. He released his shockwave on it, stunning it just long enough for Kid to grab Black*Star and bring him to safety with the others.

"You guys ok?" Blair asked.

"Yeah…" Black*Star answered.

_THWACK!_

Kid hit Black*Star.

"Next time, try listening!" Kid said. "You'll live longer!"

"Yeah, ok." Black*Star said, holding his head.

"Stop it, you two!" Maka said. "The song is just up ahead."

They came across a stone wall that was engraved.

"It looks like a bunch of chickens scratches." Black*Star commented.

"Isn't that Hylian?" Blair asked. "I can't read it though."

"Don't worry, I can." Kid said. "Allow me to translate. It appears to be a kind of poem.

The rising sun will eventually set  
A newborn's life will fade  
From sun to moon  
Moon to sun  
Give peaceful rest to the living dead."

"Well," Maka said.

"That seems kind of dark." Blair said.

They looked to the side of it and saw a musical score. Kid opened the palm of his hand and summoned an ocarina. He put it to his lips and played what was written. There was a flash of light. He placed his hand over the score.

"This goes no further." He said.

The others agreed. He removed his hand and the song was erased. They turned and started to leave, and then they remembered the ReDeads.

"Same plan?" Blair asked.

"Wait!" Maka turned to Kid. "When you played that song before, a flash a light came from the ocarina! Could that stop the ReDeads?"

"It's possible." He said as he raised the ocarina to his lips once more.

Once the song was played, light flashed again, turning the ReDeads to stone.

"We'd better go." Kid said. "I have a feeling this won't last forever."

They left the grave, heading straight towards Death Mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

And now they climb an extremely active volcano. What better way to spend an afternoon?

If I owned either Soul Eater or Legend of Zelda, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

The guard at the entrance to the mountain wouldn't let them pass. They made a deal with him, he'd let them pass if they got him a popular mask for his son. They did this, and then headed up the mountain.

"So this is Death Mountain." Blair said. "Kinda barren."

"With the volcano being extremely active, it makes it a little difficult to grow anything here." Kid said.

"Strange." Maka said. "There doesn't seem to be much life either. Are we in the right place?"

"YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted.

The others looked. He seemed to be standing on a rock several feet ahead of them.

"Black*Star's here to perform on your tiny mountain!" He started. "Come on out!"

"Uh, Black*Star," Kid started, "I don't think you should stand there…"

"Huh? Why?"

Then the rock got up and Black*Star fell off.

"Because that's not a rock." Kid said through laughter.

Once she could breathe, Maka went to the risen Goron and apologized for her friend's actions.

"Friend? What friend?" The Goron asked. "Anyway, you see that bolder over there? It blocks the entrance to Dodongo's cavern, which was a very important place to us Gorons. But one day, many Dodongos appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place. And a Gerudo in black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder. If you want to hear more, head to our city."

They thanked him and dragged Black*Star towards the city.

As they climbed upward, they had to dodge a Goron rolling downhill. As he got to the middle area, a small explosion took place. They looked at each other, and then kept walking.

The city was built inside the mountain. It had several floors downward, each one opening up to the one below. You could jump from floor to floor and Black*Star did. They first went to the Goron chief on the bottom floor. He was livid before they got there.  
He spent about an hour lecturing them about all the problems the Gorons have been having. Which was not only the closed cave (that prevented them from eating their favorite rocks) but as well as a shortage of Bomb Flowers, their main crop. They could tell they needed to help them before they could ask about the Spiritual Stone. Since they couldn't do anything about the Bomb Flowers, they offered to clear the cavern of the Dodongos.

"Hm? Are you trying to tell me a group of children can handle this?" The chief, named Darunia asked.

"We're not as weak as you think." Maka said. "We've been trained to handle these sorts of things."

"Very well then." He said. "I will permit you to _attempt_ to clear Dodongo's Cavern."

They left the city, their new target in sight. They watched the Goron that kept rolling down the mountain and exploding to see where he got the

Bomb Flower, then went to the same site.

"We can't bring it down conventionally," Kid said, "otherwise it will just explode."

"Hey," Black*Star said, "I think I can throw it from here and it should explode on impact."

Everyone was looking at Black*Star strangely.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blair asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

"It's just that we're not used to hearing anything intelligent come out of your mouth." Kid answered.

Black*Star tried to hit him, but he dodged.

"That's enough you two." Maka said. "We need to do this."

"Yeah ok." Black*Star said.

He picked the Bomb Flower and threw it. His aim was perfect. As soon as it hit the ground, it blew up and rock shrapnel shot in every direction.

"Let's go." Black*Star said.

They walked into the cavern, not sure what to expect.

* * *

Their first impression? Hot. Very, very hot. And they saw why. There were pools of magma surrounding a middle platform. There were two alternant platforms on either side. They headed towards the one on the right.

"Hey, Kid," Maka started, "what is a Dodongo anyway?"

"Basically, it's a fire-breathing lizard." He answered.

Black*Star laughed. "A lizard? Are you serious? This isn't going to enhance my reputation at all!"

They went into the first room. They only took a few steps before a group of small, light green reptile things with no legs dug their way out of the ground and started coming towards them.

"Ha, leave this to me!" Black*Star took each of them out quickly.

"Black*Star, get out of there, now!" Kid warned.

"Why?" He asked.

_KABOOM!_

Black*Star screamed and ran back as all the reptile things exploded one after another. He landed on his ass by his friends.

"What…were those things?" He asked.

"Kid," Maka started, "were those the Dodongos you told us about?"

"No." Kid answered. "Those were only the larvae."

"Huh?" Maka and Black*Star both said.

"You mean they get bigger?" Maka asked.

"Quite." Kid said matter-of-factly. "They also get tougher with their hide becoming like iron and breathing fire reaching 800 degrees Fahrenheit."  
He turned towards Black*Star, who was now white as a sheet. "Care to retract your previous statement?"

"N-never! I'm Black*Star I can handle any stupid lizard no matter how big they are!" He shouted.

To move on, they had to drag a statue on top of a switch to unlock the door. In the next room, there were six platforms surrounded completely surrounded by magma. Two lizard-like things came out of nowhere wielding knives.

They attacked one at a time, alternating between the two. The meisters got back to back to brace themselves against them. Eventually, they defeated the lizards.

"See?" Black*Star said. "No Dodongo is going to stop me!"

"Those weren't the Dodongos." Kid said. "Those were Lizalfos, expert swordsmen who always hunt in packs to confuse their prey. Highly skilled if not a little dim, not unlike _someone_ here. The Dodongos are tougher still."

Black*Star tried to hide the fact that he was red. Maka and Blair were both snickering. Leaving the Lizalfos behind, they continued, bracing themselves for whatever comes their way.


	6. Chapter 6

The second half of the cavern and a trip to the Great fairy! Will they survive the visit? Read to find out!

Do you honestly think I own anything but the idea?

* * *

They went through a hallway that opened up into another room. There were three armored lizards crawling around on two front legs.

"Black*Star, _those_ are Dodongos." Kid said.

"What are their weaknesses?" Maka asked.

"Their tail is the only place not armored," He answered, "however they will consume anything. Like their younger counterparts, they will spontaneously combust when they expire."

Black*Star stared at him with a blank expression.

"They go boom when they die."

"Oh, ok." Black*Star said.

Kid rolled his eyes.

They went into battle. Maka and Kid were in a dangerous dance with the Dodongos, trying to attack the tail without getting their eyebrows seared off. Black*Star shoved a Bomb Flower down its throat.

"That was difficult." Maka said.

"Are you kidding me?" Black*Star said. "That was too easy for a big guy like me!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Her book was lodged in his skull.

"Either way, we need to keep moving." Kid said. "Every second puts our partners in more danger than the last."

"Right." Maka and Black*Star said.

The door at the far end led back to the main room. They hit a switch they couldn't reach before. It opened the door way on the opposite side. They went through that door. The door led to a room that had a staircase for Godzilla that was outlined in Bomb Flowers. The wall had a breakable spot in it. They blew it up. The hole opened into a room with three statues like the ones before guarding a treasure chest.

"Hey," Maka hesitated, "does…that statue have a soul wavelength?"

"Maka, you know as well as I do that statues are inanimate objects and cannot possess a soul." Kid said.

Maka started to relax, thinking her nerves were getting the better of her.

"That, however, is not a statue." Kid said.

She jumped. "Don't do that!"

"So sorry." He said. "That's called an Armos, it's an enemy designed to blend into its environment. It would fool anyone without Soul Perception. It will also explode when killed."

"Why hasn't it done anything yet?" Black*Star asked.

"It has to be activated first."

Kid picked a Bomb Flower and threw it at the Armos. It came to life and tried to kill them. Only one more hit was needed to kill it. The Armos was guarding a map. They went back to the last room and set off the Bomb Flowers, bring the stairs down to human height.

A couple rooms later, they entered what appeared to be a maze. They went through the narrow corridors and Black*Star wasn't paying much attention. A metal thing with blades covering its edges sliced the front of Black*Star's legs. He started to curse it and tried to fight it. With every hit he got cut more and shouted more.

Maka turned to Kid. "Shouldn't we tell him that it's just a trap?"

"Just wait; let's see how long it takes him to figure it out." He answered.

Too long passed before Black*Star realized it.

Nothing else worth retelling happened until towards the end, excluding a few close calls with Fire Keese (a bat-like enemy whose wings are aflame), more Lizalfos, and a bomb bag made out of a Dodongo's stomach.

They entered a room, there was a door off to their left, but it was barred. There was a square-shaped indent in the middle of the floor that held a switch. Black*Star hit the switch. The door unbarred. He tried to enter it, but as soon as he got off the switch, it closed again.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

He tried again, same result. He kept trying again and again and again and again. Maka and Kid exchanged looks.

"This isn't going to end is it?" Maka asked.

"Not anytime soon." Kid answered. "Let's try going to the right, it loops around so maybe we can find something to hold the switch."

"Fine by me." She said.

So they went right, Blair stayed behind to watch Black*Star. It entered into a large room with walls blocking their sight. They made it through with no problem. At the end they came across a block that could be brought to the first room. They did just that. Black*Star was still trying to beat the switch, though his movements have slowed down considerably.

They pushed the block on top of the switch and the door stayed open. The next room seemed empty, but they noticed a crack in the floor. Their solution? Blow it straight to hell. A hole appeared in the ground. Maka stiffened.

"What is it?" Black*Star asked.

"A very powerful soul wavelength is coming from directly below us." She answered.

"Oh really?" He said. "Fine then, I'll destroy it!"

He jumped. Kid sighed and followed. Maka had no choice but to do the same.

"Where is it?!" Black*Star asked.

Kid tapped him on the shoulder. Black*Star looked and saw him point straight ahead.

"Gah!" Black*Star shouted.

Standing there was a giant Dodongo, about the size of a house. It had four legs and was fully armored. It released a column of flame. Years of training kept them alive.

"How do we fight this thing?!" Maka asked.

"We can't fight it head on, that damn armor will keep our attacks from hitting it!" Black*Star said. "I'm not even sure my soul wavelength would work and neither would Kid's shockwave."

"Our best bet will be to attack it on the inside." Kid said. "We'll have to wait until it opens its mouth to breathe fire and throw a bomb inside."

"What about until then?" Maka asked.

"Try not to die." He answered.

They went with the plan, helping each other out whenever necessary. It didn't help that they had to avoid a huge pit of lava in the center of the room. At the end of the fight, they were all sweating and breathing heavily.

"That was rough." Maka panted.

"Are you kidding me?" Black*Star said. "That was a piece of cake!"

"You're not fooling anyone, Black*Star." Kid said. "You're breathing just as heavily as Maka and I."

Black*Star was too tired to fight Kid on that. Once they had their breath back, they returned to the cavern entrance.

"Well, what now?" Black*Star asked.

A Goron landed on him. It was Darunia.

"Well done!" He patted Kid and Maka on the head, knocking them out. "Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's Cavern until our stomach's burst! What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story…I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave…

"All this trouble must've been caused by that Gerudo thief Ganondorf! He said, 'Give me the spiritual stone! Only then will I unblock the cave for you!' You guys on the other hand, risked your lives for us…children, I like you! How about you and I become sworn brothers! No no, there' no big ceremony involved, just take this as a token of our friendship!"

Darunia gave them a fire red gem with a gold V shaped border just as Kid and Maka were coming around.

"The Goron's ruby…" Maka said.

"Can you get off our friend now?" Kid asked Darunia.

"Whoops, sorry." Darunia said. "Didn't see you there."

Kid put his hand over Black*Star's mouth before he could curse Darunia out.

"Hey," Darunia said. "If you're going to continue traveling, you should go see the Great Fairy at the top of Death Mountain! She will power you up!"

They thanked him and walked up the mountain, grateful to leave in one piece.

Back in the Death Room.

"I don't believe this…" Spirit said. "How could they defeat something so massive?"

"And breathing fire no less." Lord Death said. "They're making a much better team than we suspected."

On the way to the top of the mountain, the three meisters came across a stretch of land covered with burn marks.

"Careful." Kid said. "The closer we get to the top, the more chance of lava rocks fall on top of us."

"No problem!" Black*Star said. "There's no way that would hurt a big guy like me!"

Black*Star raced out and the mountain began to shake. one of the rocks began to fall right above him. Kid saved him by creating a skull-shaped shield directly above him.

"Learn to take warns seriously." Maka told Black*Star. "Rocks are equal opportunity crushers."

They continued on, making their way to the top of the mountain. They went into a cave at the very top. There was a spring inside with torches on either side. As soon as they step up to it, the Great Fairy appeared.

Now, whatever the meisters were expecting the Great Fairy to look like, it wasn't this.

She had long, red hair split into three sections. She was wearing brown knee-high boots and nothing more than an ivy vine wrapping around her body. Kid and Black*Star both gasped. They couldn't stop staring at her. Maka took notice, and she was pissed.

"Welcome, children," She said. "I am the Great Fairy. For making your way up the mountain, I will grant each of you a magic spell."

She gave Black*Star Din's Fire, an attack spell that unleashes flames in a three foot circumference around him. Kid received Nayru's Love, a defensive move that creates an invisible and impenetrable barrier around him that still allowed him to attack through it. Maka got Farore's Wind, a move that allowed her to dodge attacks by teleporting to a location several feet away.  
Blair was the only one aware of this. The guys were thinking some very impure thought and Maka was deciding how to kill them.

"When battle has made you weary, come back and see me." The Great Fairy said.

She disappeared afterwards.

"Come on you two." Maka growled.

She grabbed Kid and Black*Star by the back of their necks and pulled them away, noses bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid is embarrassed, Maka is pissed, and Black*Star is annoying... sounds like business as usual to me!

I do own Soul Eater and Legend of Zelda... and about a million pigs that just flew out of my ass.

* * *

"Well, now that you two_ idiots_ are focused again," Maka started, "can we get back to, oh I don't know, SAVING OUR PARTNERS?!"

"Yeah… sorry." Kid said, unable to make eye contact with her.

Unlike Black*Star, Kid was ashamed of how he acted. He knew better; Lord Death had taught him this. Black*Star just didn't care.

Maka calmed down slightly. "You're the one who knows about this, Kid. Where's the next Spiritual Stone?"

He paused. "Strange, I can't remember what father told me. But, if I had to guess I'd say it's at Zora's Domain."

"Why there?" Black*Star asked.

"We already have the stone of forest and fire; it makes sense for water to be next." Kid answered. "And there's no better place for water than Zora's Domain."

Maka checked the map. "Hey, it's not too far from here! Let's go."

The path there was quite twisted and not exactly easy to navigate. Only by guessing and retracing their steps were they able to find their way.

"Hey, Kid," Maka started.

He turned.

"What is a Zora anyway?" She asked.

"The Zoras are a race of merpeople that live primarily on fishing and other things relating to water." He answered as they got to a waterfall.

"A dead end?" Black*Star asked.

"No…" Maka said. "I'm sensing several wavelengths coming from behind it. How do we get through?"

Kid snapped and created the same barrier he did at the mountain to redirect the water, revealing a hidden entrance.

They jumped through. On the other side was a cavern filled primarily with pristine water. There was a waterfall pouring from somewhere above them. The entire area gave off a serine energy.

"This," Kid started, "is Zora's Domain."

"Wow!" Maka said. "It's so beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Kid said.

"It's so quiet and peaceful." She marveled.

"YAHOOOO!" Black*Star shouted.

He was standing on a rock in that was next to a torch.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Maka said between clenched teeth.

Kid recognized the murder in her eyes. "Uh oh."

Maka stormed over to the rock.

"A star is here to perform in your tiny lake! Come on out everybo-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black*Star fell off the rock.

"Ow!" He was holding his head. "The hell was that for?!"

"Why do you have to go and ruin everything?!" Maka screamed. "Why can't you just let things be peaceful for once?!"

"Peaceful? It's way too boring here!"

The argument continued like that.

"This is going to go on for a while…" Kid said. "Blair, can you keep an eye on them for me? I need to speak with the king."

"Ok…" Blair said, staring at the water.

He paused. "It's not going to come out and attack you, you know."

"I know, but still, I don't like getting wet in this form." She said.

Kid chose not to debate with the cat and left her. After speaking with some of the locals, Kid found out that the king's daughter was missing.

"I'd better find her before I start pressing him about the stone." Kid said to no one in particular.

He checked back on Maka and Black*Star. They were still arguing. So he began to search on his own. Under the water he saw a hole that looked like it could be another entrance. Or exit. He dove in the water to explore it.

As a reaper, he could hold his breath underwater longer than most. Which turned out to be necessary considering the hole was pretty deep. He came out in a large body of water, outside. He recognized the area.

"I'm in Lake Hylia now?"

He spotted a glass thing at the lake bottom. He dove under again and grabbed it. It was a glass bottle. It looked like there was a piece of paper outside. He took it back to Zora's Domain. He pulled himself out of the water. Blair ran up to check on him. He opened the bottle and pulled the paper out.

"What's it say?" Blair asked.

"'Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly. Ruto.'" Kid read. "It seems our princess has gotten herself into trouble."

"Hey," Blair said. "There's more on the back!"

Kid flipped it. "'P.S. Don't tell my father.'" He froze, then thought about it. "Well, I can certainly understand that. There are several things I've done that I wouldn't want my father to know about either."

"Like what?" Blair asked.

Kid pretended not to hear.

"Wait a minute, Blair, aren't you supposed to be watching Maka and Black*Star?" he asked.

"I was. The water moved." She answered.

At that moment, Kid wanted to strangle the cat. But he had bigger problems to deal with. He raced over to where Maka and Black*Star were. The argument had escalated. He knew that it was only a matter of seconds before it came to blows.

He checked his pocket watch to see how long that had taken. It was an hour.

"This has gone on too long." Kid said.

He knelt down and rested his hand on the ground. Focusing his energy, he amplified all the static electricity in his body and sent a shockwave through the ground, separating Maka and Black*Star. They stood there, staring at the crevice that was left by the electricity. Then they looked at Kid.

"What are you doing, Kid?!" Maka asked.

"Stay out of this!" Black*Star said.

"If it only affected you two, I would." He responded. "Do you have any idea how much time you're wasting over something that _doesn't_ matter? How long do you think Ganondorf is going to keep our partners alive? Or do you WANT to be responsible for finding Soul and Tsubaki's corpse?!"  
Maka ran off crying.

"What's her problem?" Black*Star asked.

_THUNK!_

Kid hit Black*Star upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He shouted.

"How stupid are you? What do you think her problem is?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, but why the hell does she need to get all dramatic?" Black*Star asked.

"I would've thought after living with Tsubaki for so long, you'd be used to this." Kid said. "You need to go apologize to her."

"Me?!" He shouted. "She started it, she should apologize to me!"

"It takes two to fight Black*Star, you're both equally to blame." Kid responded. "You claim to be the bigger man, yet you can't do something simple like this? How hypocritical."

"What, are trying to confuse me with your fancy language?" Black*Star asked.

"Forget it, I'll talk to her." He said. "Why don't you just wait here with the torch? I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

"What are you talking abou- WHA?!"

He looked down and saw Kid handcuffed him to the torch. Kid jumped out of Black*Star's range to keep from getting hit.

"Just sit tight." Kid said.

He turned and ran to find Maka, leaving Black*Star cussing him out behind him. Kid found Maka sitting at the water's edge, sobbing. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, K-Kid." She tried to dry her tears.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

It was a few seconds before she answered. "What if we're too late?" Maka asked. "I-is there anything we could've done differently if we never left them?"

"The only thing we can do is keep fighting." He answered. "Dwelling on the past accomplishes nothing; learning from the past accomplishes great things. Are you going to let fear of a possible fate stop you from reclaiming Soul?"

"…No…" She said.

Kid smiled and stood up. He gave her his hand. "Then let's go."

She took his hand and stood up. They returned to where Black*Star was, only to find a broken torch.

"What-" Maka started.

"I handcuffed him to that." Kid said. "I guess it was to no avail."

They found him balancing on a stalagmite in the middle of the water. Kid threw a rock at him to knock him off balance. Black*Star demanded he take the handcuffs off. Kid obeyed and filled them in on what he's been doing.

"So we need to find this girl?" Maka asked.

"If we have any chance of getting information, yes." Kid answered.

They returned to the royal chamber and showed the king the note (after taping Black*Star's mouth shut).

"Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto!" The king said. "Hmmm… Let's see… She's inside Lord Jabu Jabu? That's not possible! Our guardian god,

Lord Jabu Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu Jabu has been a little green around the gills…

"The evidence seems clear. Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu Jabu. Please find my daughter immediately!"

The king started to scoot out of the way. Very slowly.

A half hour later:

"Got any twos?" Black*Star asked Maka.

"No, go fish." She answered.

Black*Star took another card out of the deck. The king was only half-way there. It was an hour before he finally stopped. By then, the three meisters had fallen asleep. Blair woke them up. They went through the newly opened doorway. On the other side, they saw the single biggest fish they'd ever seen.

Black*Star whistled. "So, how are we supposed to get in there?"

None of them knew what to do. Then Blair suggested they get some fish. They just stared at her and then laughed, realizing the cat just gave them the answered. They caught a fish for Lord Jabu Jabu and one for Blair. They dropped the fish in front of Lord Jabu Jabu. It blinked and opened it large mouth. It inhaled and sucked them in.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry, Black*Star fans, he's just such an easy target. You'll see that I like to make him the butt of the joke, I also like to embarrass Kid because he's so prim and proper.

I own a haunted laptop, more stuffed toys than I know what to do with, and a dog that does impressions. Neither Soul Eater nor the Legend of Zelda is one of those.

* * *

They stood up, each a little dizzy.

"Remind me," Black*Star said, "what are we doing inside the fish again?"

"I told you," Kid said, "we have to find the King's daughter to have even a chance at getting the Spiritual Stone."

"Yeah, but why are we inside?" Black*Star repeated, wondering why they don't just cut it up.

Before Kid could answer, a rock hit Black*Star in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Black*Star shouted.

They looked in the direction of the rock, seeing a squid-like thing sticking out of a shallow pool of water.

"What…" Maka started.

"They're called Octoroks, their, main method of attack is by firing rocks out of their mouths." Kid recited.

He timed its attack and caught the rock in midair. Then he threw it back at it, knocking it out.

"Well, that ought to do it." Kid said.

They continued on. The next room had a narrow ledge with two rooms, one they could get to and one they couldn't.

Black*Star was looking over the edge. He whistled. "Damn, that's a long way down."

He didn't notice a jellyfish-like thing float up behind him.

_BZZZZZZZT!_

The jellyfish electrocuted him.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-!" Black*Star screamed.

He began chasing it, trying to kill it. Every time he touched it, it shocked him again.

"So, when you gonna tell him?" Maka asked Kid.

"When it's not funny anymore." He answered.

After fifteen minutes, Kid told Black*Star that it was a Biri an enemy that could only be defeated from a distance and that their best bet would just be to avoid them. They walked into the next room. There were black holes _everywhere_. Off to their right, they saw a Zora girl. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was Ruto. They went to offer their assistance.

"You! Who are you?" She asked.

They gave their names told her that the king sent them.

"My father is worried about me? I don't care!" She said, making all of them jump.

Kid mentioned the letter in the bottle. She claimed not to know what he was talking about.

"Either way, I can't leave without what I'm looking for. You…just go home!" she turned and walked straight into a hole.

"What a bitch." Black*Star said.

"I agree." Maka said.

"Either way, you'll need to hold your tongue around her, Black*Star. She is still of royal blood." Kid said.

"You mean royal pain in the ass?" He asked.

No one responded to that. They followed Ruto down the hole. Eventually, they got her to at least agree to let them protect her, with the condition that one of them carries her. Kid did so to keep Black*Star's temper in check. They went through a hall into a room that had manta looking things swimming in shallow water. One of the jumped out and hit Black*Star in the face.

He through it down and stomped on it until it died.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A stinger." Kid answered. "You have to get it while it's out of the water."

The three of them managed to destroy them. They returned to the room filled with holes. They dodged the Biris and walked through the door at the other end. They entered a room a saw three things sticking out of the ground. The one closest to them started snaking out of the ground. Their bodies were sparks connected together.

"Tailpasarans." Kid panted. "None of our attacks will work on it."

Maka and Black*Star noticed his voice was more strained than normal.

"What's with him?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm not sure." Maka said. "But I think that between supporting Ruto's weight as well as using his powers is putting a lot of strain on his body."

"But that's never bothered him before." He protested.

"It may've been an act." She responded.

They walked in silence until they came across a blue switch, the kind that needed constant weight to keep the door open. Kid set Ruto down on it. They walked through the door and saw a giant tentacle sticking down from the ceiling. Even Kid had no idea what it was. They defeated it and left.

As soon as they walked through the door it locked behind them. Ruto was standing up and she looked livid.

"What kind of man are you?!" She shouted at Kid. "Leaving me alone like this! Take responsibility!"

Before Kid could react, Black*Star picked up Ruto. He was stronger so he could support her weight better. Unfortunately, he has no filter. Almost immediately he commented on her weight. Kid had to take Ruto back. Both Maka and Black*Star forbid him to fight.

Nothing of interest happened for a while. Eventually, they got to a room where there was a large, circular platform. There was a jewel with three blue stones connected in a triangle with gold bindings.

"That's it!" Ruto said. "That's what I was looking for! Quick, throw me up there!"

The reaper did as he was asked. Ruto picked it up.

"I've finally found it." She said. "I've finally found…my mother's stone. I was very upset when Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed it. Now that I've found it, I can leave. Take me home right now!"

Kid walked forward to take her again, but then the platform moved. It went straight up in the air.

"EEEK! WHAT IS THIS, AN OCTAPUS?!" Ruto shouted.

The platform came back down. What was on it was not Ruto, but a squid-like thing.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Maka asked.

"A gargantuan cephalopod with an organic granite-based projectile." Kid stated.

"English please?" Black*Star said.

"Big damn Octorok." Kid said.

"Blair!" Maka said. "Go after Ruto! Try to find her! We got things here!"

"Got it!" She summoned her flying pumpkin and left through the hole in the ceiling.

"How do we fight this thing?" Maka asked.

"We'll have to stun it from behind to get it to reveal its weak spot." Kid answered.

"You sure you're up to this?" Black*Star asked.

"Don't worry about me. Without that dead weight, I'll be fine." Kid said.

They teamed up; playing a very dangerous game of tag with the Octorok. By working together they managed to defeat it. The platform lowered and they were able to ride it up. Farther on, they met up with Blair.

"Blair," Maka started. "Any luck?"

The cat shook her head. "There's no sign of her. It's almost as if she just disappeared."

Black*Star growled. "We can't give up now. Let's keep looking."

They just kept going deeper, searching desperately for the Zora princess. Eventually, they got to the end. And what they saw was a huge anemone-like thing. It went from floor to ceiling with tubes connected to the roof. There was so much electricity in the air, the hair on the back of their necks stood up. And that was before it fired electricity at them.

They dodged. Kid used Beelzebub to sever the tubes. Then it started moving. Baries (A larger Biri) were orbiting it at high speeds.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?" Black*Star asked. "I can't even get close enough to it to use my Soul wavelength. Kid, can you use your shockwave?"

"That would be the worst possible thing I could do." He answered. When he saw Black*Star's blank expression, he explained. "That's an electric-based attack. If I release that on this thing, it will only make it stronger! And to make matters worse, we appear to be in Lord Jabu Jabu's heart right now and I don't think the Zoras would appreciate us killing their guardian deity."

"Then what can we do?" Maka asked.

Kid grimaced. "I may be able to take out the Baries, but it will take all of my energy to do. The rest of the battle will be up to you two."

They understood and were ready. Kid closed his eyes and the shadows around them began to move. They wove themselves into spears, many spears.

"Shadow Fusion." Kid said.

The spears went flying, each one piercing a Bari. He fell to his knees, breathing hard. Black*Star and Maka went to work. They managed to defeat the thing. And who appears in the carnage, but Ruto.

The three of them walked over to her. She appeared angry.

"You!" She started. "What took you so long?! I was just lonely, just a little!"

A familiar blue light surrounded them and they were teleported out of there.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid has always been popular with women, so is this any surprise?

I own jack diddly squat.

* * *

Want to catch a Grim Reaper off guard? Just do what Ruto did. When the light faded, Kid saw her standing within inches of him. He gasped and backed up, accidentally walking off of the log they were standing on. He landed in the water below, visibly embarrassed. Ruto claimed that she was now in love with him and offered to give him the spiritual stone. She called it the "Zora's engagement ring".

Maka and Black*Star started laughing. Kid's blush deepened but he was relieved to see them acting as friends again. It was almost worth the embarrassment. Almost.  
Back at the Death Room.

"I don't believe this." Spirit said. "They actually collected all of the Spiritual Stones?"

"It _is_ quite remarkable." Lord Death said. "You know, they might actually be able to do this!"

"Now what?" Black*Star asked. "We aren't any farther on finding our partners."

"Let's head back to Death City." Maka suggested. "Maybe we can find something there."

So that's what they did. But when they got to the city walls, they could tell something was off.

"That's strange." Kid said. "The torches are never lit during the day."

"The drawbridge is up too." Maka noted.

"What's going on?" Black*Star asked.

They got closer and the drawbridge started to lower. They had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over by a white horse galloping past. JB was riding it, when he saw them he threw something towards them. As soon as they turned around, they saw a black horse with a man on its back. A man that was strangely familiar.

"Argh, I lost him!" The man said. "You! Children! You must've seen the white horse gallop by just now. Which way did it go?"

They stepped forward, each ready to fight.

The man laughed. "You're going to try and protect them? Funny! You got guts kids."

He raised his hand and blasted sheer energy at them knocking them back several feet. The attack hurt worse than anything they've encountered thus far.

"Pathetic fools! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" The man asked. "I am Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world!"

And with that, he galloped off towards the desert. The meisters struggled to their feet.

"DAMMIT!" Black*Star screamed. Then proceeded to shout words that no one under the age of twenty-one should know. Maka tried to calm him down so they could plan.

'What was that he threw I wonder?' Kid thought. He walked over to where the thing had fallen to see a light blue ocarina. He knew instantly that it was the Ocarina of Time and picked it up. Immediately afterwards he felt his energy starting to react with it. He blacked out.

"Kid? Can you hear me? It's your father." Lord Death said.

Kid opened his eyes. It looked like they were in some kind of temple that he's never seen before. There was a black marble altar in the back with three small indents in a row and behind that a large ordinate door with Hylian written all around it. They appeared to be spells. Lord Death was standing in front of the altar.

"Father…what's going on?" Kid asked.

"We don't have much time." Lord Death said. "Kid, when you hold this ocarina in your hands, I won't be around much longer. We wanted you wait for you and your friends, but we ran out of time. At least I can leave you the ocarina and this song."

Lord Death began to play the ocarina. When he was done, Kid played it, copying the notes Lord Death made. At first, he was oblivious to the fact that Lord Death's image was beginning to fade. When he did, he gasped.

"Father! Wait!" Kid said.

"Good luck, my son. I'm entrusting this world to you." Lord Death said.

Kid sat up bolt right, startling both Maka and Black*Star.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Maka asked.

"Yeah," he said, "my powers just reacted with the ocarina."

"What are you talking about?" Black*Star asked.

He showed them the ocarina he was holding.

"Is that…the Ocarina of Time?" Maka asked.

"Yes." Kid answered.

"Hey, man, what's going on with your hair?" Black*Star asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked.

"The stripes, they're connected." He answered.

Kid eyes widened. Lord Death's words echoed in his mind. 'I'm entrusting this world to you.'

"No, no father you didn't!" He said immediately going to the water to check his reflection.

"You did." He groaned.

"I'm I the only one that's lost?" Black*Star asked Maka.

"Lord Death must've passed on his powers to Kid." She answered.

"Cool!" Black*Star said. "That means you're the Grim Reaper now!"

"Except that means my father will die!" Kid snapped.

"Oh." Black*Star said.

There was a long moment of silence as Kid tried to understand Lord Death's reasoning.

'I couldn't even master the power I had!' He thought. 'Why did you do this, father? You need it more than I do. I'm only fifteen, I'm not ready for this.'

Eventually, he regained his composure. "We need to go to the Temple of Time. We should find more information there."

And that headed out. It wasn't that long of a walk. Despite whatever happened earlier, Death City seemed strangely normal. They walked through the doors and placed each of the Spiritual Stones in their respective place on the altar. Kid played the song Lord Death taught him. The stone door with all the spells disappeared, revealing a hidden room. They entered the room, bracing themselves for the worst. They saw a stone with a sword. The hilt was gold with extreme detail on it.

"Hey," Maka started, "isn't that that legendary blade, the one that tears the air and shakes the ground, the Holy Sword?"

"It appears so." Kid said.

The three of them agreed to take it, thinking they may need it.

"One." Black*Star said.

"Two." Maka said.

"Three!" Kid said.

They all pulled it out. Blinding blue light surrounded them and then the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

And they're back. More action will come in the next chapter.

I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

"Wake up." A familiar voice said.

Maka, Black*Star, and Kid were lying face down in a large circular room with six pedestals evenly spaced around a circular platform.

"Come on, wake up!" the voice said.

The three meisters slowly began to rise.

Kid groaned.

Maka put her hand on her head. "Ow,"

"Damn, what happened?" Black*Star asked.

Their eyes began to focus on a man standing on a light yellow pedestal. They recognized him and instantly went on guard.

"Papa." Maka growled.

"About time you all woke up." Spirit stated. "You were asleep for two years."

Those words sent a volt of electricity down their spines. Black*Star sneered.

"Why should we believe you?" He snarled. "I know I've never slept that long!"

Spirit sighed. "If you don't believe me, look at yourselves!"

They did so and gasped. It was clear that they were older. They were all taller and their bodies had changed, they looked like adults. Kid and Black*Star's shoulders were broader and muscles were bigger. Maka was even more developed than she was before.

Even their clothes were different. Kid was now a more prince like outfit. It was black with two rows of sliver buttons. There was other sliver detailing as well as a black cape, his skull broach held both sides together. He even wore a sliver crown with red jewels encased in it and, of course, his skull rings.

Maka was wearing a bright purple vest that was closed at her chest with black lining. She wore a short black leather skirt. Around her waist was a purple length of fabric that surrounded everywhere but the front. Her white gloves were longer, reaching the elbow.

Black*Star wore a black t-shirt with the right sleeve ripped off to show off his tattoo, his denim jean were frayed at the bottoms. His belt was silver with gold stars all around it. He wore a sweat band that matched the belt. His black leather gloves stayed the same.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

"When the three of you pulled the sword from its pedestal, it locked your souls away for two years in the sacred realm." Spirit explained. "Though you opened the door to the realm with pure intentions, Ganondorf used it in the name of evil and stole the Triforce. The power it gave him was enough to make him an evil king and turned Hyrule into a land of monsters."

"Is my father…?" Kid started.

"Lord Death still lives." Spirit confirmed. "Though not for much longer. Being trapped in the sacred realm for so long slowed the process of transferring the power considerably. It will only take about a month before the rest of the power is given to you."

Kid didn't make eye contact with Spirit.

"Lord Death has been trying to gather the meisters to fight against Ganondorf, but all have lost their will." He continued.

"What about the weapons?" Maka asked.

Spirit turned away from them. "There…are no weapons anymore. Ganondorf has captured them all just like he did with yours. Lord Death seems to think that you three are our only hope."

They were quiet for w few moments as the words began to sink in.

"Heh," Black*Star grinned. "Sorry, old man, but we still got to save our partners!"

Spirit's eyes widened. "Were you not listening to me? Your partners are almost certainly dead!"

"Do you know that for a fact?" Kid asked, his voiced poised an obvious challenge.

"W-well no, but's it's been two years, there's no chance he'd keep them alive that long!" Spirit protested.

"As long as there is a slight possibility that they are alive, we will keep searching until we know for a fact!" Kid shouted.

Spirit flinched; the authority Kid spoke with caught him off guard. His eyes narrowed.

"Even if all you find is despair?" He questioned.

"Even then." Black*Star said.

He sighed. "Fine, Lord Death requires that I help you, so I'll give you my power in the form of this medallion."

He tossed them a medallion that matched the pedestal he was standing on. Black*Star caught it in midair. No one noticed Maka being so quiet. Light engulfed them and they were transferred back to the Temple of Time. Black*Star kicked the stone pedestal.

"I can't believe pulling that stupid sword caused all this crap." He looked around. "Where is the sword, anyway?"

"FOOLS!" a voice from behind them shouted.

After jumping from being startled, they turned on their heels to see what spoke.

"How incredibly…" Black*Star started, "lame!"

"Fools! I am the Holy Sword Excalibur, my legend dates back to the twelfth century." It thrust its cane in their faces. "Do you want to hear my legend?"

"Hell no." Black*Star stated.

"We're in a bit of a hurry…" Kid began.

"Fools, I know all about you're quest, and a noble quest it is." Excalibur said. "A tale filled with adventure, sacrifice, and true love."

They both flinched at the last one.

"Wait, who said anything about-" Black*Star's face was tinted pink.

"HOWEVER!" Excalibur thrust his cane at Black*Star. "Such a task is impossible for you meisters without a weapon. I will be willing to lend you my strength but there are one thousand provisions you must uphold."

He began to name off the list of provisions. Kid put his hand on Black*Star's shoulder.

"This isn't going to end anytime soon, let's get out of here. "Kid told him.

Black*Star looked around. "Where's Maka?"

Kid looked as well. This was the first time they realized the scythe meister was nowhere to be found. They went outside and saw her crying on the steps. Kid walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was gentle.

She looked at him. "Are we really too late? Are they really…dead?"

"We won't know unless we keep looking." Kid told her. "Do you wish to spend the rest of your life never knowing? Are you really going to give up because of something someone just assumed? And Spirit no less. Since when do you listen to him?"

That last one managed to make her smile. Kid stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, we started this out together, we'll finish it together. No matter what."

Maka looked at his hand and then back at him. Her smile widened and she took it. Kid helped her to her feet.

"Right!" She said.

Black*Star watched this from a little was away. He was smiling softly.

"Fools!"

Black*Star's expression turned pained because Excalibur just hooked him in a very sensitive place. Kid and Maka both looked at him.

Excalibur turned to them. "Do you even know where you are going?"

They were all quiet, everyone just stared at Excalibur.

"Did not think of that one." Kid said.

"Fools!" He shouted. "How do you expect to save your partners if you cannot even think of such obvious details!"

He seemed to be yelling at Kid more than the other two. The young reaper gritted his teeth.

"Come." Excalibur said. "I will take you to your destination."

"What should we do?" Black*Star whispered to the other two.

"Beats me," Maka said. "I only just met him."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we'll need to listen to him." Kid stated. "We've been out of this world for two years; I highly doubt things are the same as before."

"Great, so we get to listen to the damn duck some more." Black*Star said.

They followed Excalibur outside to the town they all grew up in. The three meisters were dumbfounded once they saw it was in ruins. There were several ReDeads around the town square.

"No," Maka's voice was weak, "this happened while we were gone?"

"Yes." Excalibur answered. "Death City fell under the oppression of Ganondorf."

Black*Star looked to the side and made eye contact with two ReDeads that were looking at them.

"What's your problem, you wanna fight?" He asked them.

His friends turned to look just as the ReDeads glanced at each other. One of the ReDeads glowed brightly and transformed into a yellow spear. His buddy caught him.

"It's a weapon?!" Maka cried.

"When the hell did that happen?" Black*Star asked.

Kid was stunned, he wasn't able to speak.

"What's wrong Kid?" Maka asked.

"T-that spear…it's Harvar!" He gasped.

Maka and Black*Star both looked closer and saw that he was right.

"Does that mean that other one is Ox?" Black*Star asked.

"There's no time to be talking!" Excalibur scolded. "You must defeat that thing before we can continue."

"But they're our friends!" Maka protested.

Kid's expression hardened. The shadows around him began to move, slowly weaving themselves into blades. The blades took a circular formation with some large gaps in between the knives.

"Russian Roulette: Knife Formation." Kid said.

The blades began to spin wildly before firing themselves at the ReDeads. Being made out of darkness, the blades even pierced through the spear. Both ReDeads collapsed, dead right before them; even some of the ones that were away from them were killed.

"What are you doing, Kid?!" Black*Star shouted. "Those were our friends."

"Exactly; were." He said. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to them, but it doesn't matter, they were not the ones were knew. If we didn't attack first, they would've killed us."

Neither Maka nor Black*Star responded to that, they knew he was right. They continued to follow Excalibur. After what Kid did to their comrades, the rest of the ReDead stayed far away from them. They had no idea where they were going or when they'd get there.

* * *

Back at the Death Room.

"Lord Death, they're awake." Spirit said.

"Oh, good." Lord Death's voice was weaker now. "I was afraid I wouldn't see them again."

The mirror flickered on, letting them see their children. Spirit watched Lord Death carefully.

"Was it right to pass on your powers to Kid so soon?" Spirit asked. "He's still pretty young…"

"Youth has nothing to do with it, Spirit." Lord Death stated. "If they are to succeed in saving us, they're going to need a leader that can travel, one that can leave the city limits. So I decided a change in leadership was necessary for our survival. We have to trust that our children are strong enough."

"Yeah…About that…I'm not sure we can count on them." Spirit said.

"Hrm?"

"They said that they're still going to search for their partners even though there is little chance they are still alive."

"Oh, good. I thought for a moment that they'd given up hope."

Spirit's jaw hit the floor. "What?"

"The most they can do for us is to keep going with what they began." Lord Death explained.

"But, they'll only get hurt!" Spirit protested. "I don't get it, why would they keep going even though they'll only find pain?!"

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Lord Death questioned.

"Figured what out?" Spirit asked hesitantly.

"The reason they fight so hard, why they are so determined to continue. They can't stop believing that their partners are alive. If they didn't even for a moment, they'd likely commit suicide." Lord Death explained


	11. Chapter 11

Round and round Excalibur goes, where he stops, find out now!

I will own Soul Eater and Legend of Zelda if I ever win the lottery.

* * *

Excalibur led them to Kakariko village. It had changed just as much as they had. All of the incomplete buildings were now standing strong. They saw quite a few of the townspeople from Death City walking around.

"Thank god, there are survivors." Maka said.

"He, they're a stubborn group." Black*Star stated. "After all, they survived after Ashura's wrath."

Kid looked around. "I know it's been two years and all, but I'm still impressed about how much things have changed."

They walked past a hooded figure holding a yellow creature in his arms. The creature began to squirm desperately to get free. The man released it and it ran straight to the meisters and started pawing at Kid. He stopped and looked at it.

It was a bright yellow mouse-like creature that had red cheeks and brown stripes on its back. Its ears were long and pointed and were tipped with black.

Kid smiled and picked it up.

"It's been awhile, Pikachu." He said to it.

"That's the creature you created back then?" Black*Star asked.

Kid nodded.

"It's cute." Maka said.

"I was actually worried it when I saw the town destroyed." Kid told them.

Pikachu nuzzled him. Excalibur finally noticed they'd stopped and turned to look at them.

"So it really is you…" A voice from behind them said.

They all turned, guard up instantly. The same hooded figure stood there. The man reached up pulled his hood down. They knew who he was as soon as they saw him.

"Ox?" Maka questioned.

It was without a doubt him, though he looked different. Like them, he had changed a lot with time.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Black*Star asked. "We thought you were dead!"

"Hm? Why would you think that?" Ox asked.

Black*Star started to mention the ReDeads when Kid placed his hand on his mouth.

"It's just that we saw the ruins of the Academy and assumed there were no survivors." Kid answered quickly.

He shot a look at Black*Star that told him to shut up.

"Oh, well in all honesty, we all thought you three were the ones that were dead. Where have you been all these years? And what's with the anteater thing?" Ox demanded.

Black*Star picked up said anteater thing, and said, "Blame this thing."

"Fools!" It said.

They told him how Excalibur locked their souls away for the past two years, with him waving his cane in their faces.

"Ah, yes, the Holy Sword incident." Ox looked to both sides. "Come with me, this isn't really the place to talk."

He started to lead them deeper into the town. On the way there, Kid thanked Ox for watching over Pikachu in his place.

"Oh, no problem. We knew it was yours when we found it in the ruins near your home." He said. "It was still waiting for you and wasn't keen on leaving. It took a lot of convincing to get it to come with us."

"Who's this 'we' you keep talking about?" Black*Star asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He answered.

He led them to a house in the middle of town. Inside it looked like a normal house.

"Kim, Killik, could you come up here for a second?!" Ox shouted into a staircase.

"What is it now, Ox?" an annoyed female voice called back.

The three meisters looked at each other, they knew that was Kim. Soon, Kim and Killik came into view; they both froze when they saw their former allies standing there.  
Killik looked like he was about to cry. "I don't believe it…you guys are alive."

Ox told them their story quickly.

Killik looked at Kid. "Dude, what's with the hair?"

Kid was quiet. He put his hand on Killik's face and the air gained a metallic sent. A blast of electricity shot through him and knocked him through the far wall. Everyone stood gaping at the Killik-shaped hole in the wall. Even Pikachu's eyes were large. Maka quickly explained about how Lord Death transferred the power of the Grim Reaper to Kid.

"Well, that explains why he was so weak when he tried to fight Ganondorf." Ox stated.

"The big question is: what are you three going to do now?" Kim asked.

Black*Star smirked. "Isn't obvious? We're going to finish what we started! There's no way that creep is going to get away with steal our partners!"

Killik smiled. "That's what we wanted to hear! Come downstairs."

They did so. The entire room was covered with computer screens and other equipment.

"Ho! Ox," Black*Star rested his hand on his shoulder. "You need a life."

"It is kind of a nerd lair, isn't it?" Kim stated.

"It's impressive though." Maka said. "It looks like something the CIA would have."

"Allow me to explain." Ox said, ignoring his friend's comments. "After Ganondorf rose to power, the three of us started a small resistance group."

"We had a few successful battles, but none to the extent you three have had." Killik added.

"But even so, our best tactic was gathering information." Kim told them. "We've been able to track down they're main bases, known as temples. They used to be sacred landmarks from the goddesses that were built millennia ago."

"But these temples are incredibly hard to pierce." Ox said. "Even the Death Scythes disappeared when trying to infiltrate them."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Kid commented.

"We want you three to try and purify these temples. With them down, we may be able to defeat Ganondorf!" Killik said.

"That's what I thought you were going to say." Kid stated.

"We can provide information on the things you find, so you won't be completely alone." Kim added.

They looked at each other.

"We'll do it." Maka said.

Ox, Kim, and Killik handed each of them a skull-shaped device. In one eye was a camera, in the other was a speaker, and the nose had a microphone.

"These work by feeding off the energy of your soul's wavelength." Ox said. "They'll let us keep track of you and to see what's going on."

Kid used his to replace the broach he was already wearing, Maka wore hers as a necklace, and Black*Star clipped his to his left shoulder.

"We know where the first temple is, but you can't get there the way you are now." Killik said.

"Head to the cemetery," Kim suggested. "I heard a rumor that the ghost of the gravekeeper, Dampé was seen returning to his grave with some kind of treasure. From the description, I think it may help you."

"Whoa, the gravekeeper's dead?" Black*Star said. "When'd that happen?"

"Really?" Maka said. "The fact that there is a ghost waltzing around doesn't bother you?"

"In answer to your question, Black*Star, about a year and a half ago." Ox answered.

Kid's eyes widened. He and Pikachu looked at each other. He knew something was wrong. After six months, the soul should've gone to the underworld; it still being in this world was a serious offense. He gritted his teeth.

"Well, then, let's go!" Black*Star shouted. "Yahoo!"

"Some things never change…" Ox said.

Before they left, Kid started to hand Pikachu to Killik, but it just squirmed itself free and jumped back on his shoulder. He looked at the mouse.

"Is that your way of saying you don't trust me on my own anymore?" He asked it.

"Pika." It said with a nod.

They left the house, Blair stayed with the rest of the Spartoi. After a few moments of frustration, they turned on their cameras. The graveyard seemed to not have changed much in the past two years, maybe a little more run down and there were more headstones than before. Maka was pretty uneasy here, she never recovered from seeing Harvar as a ReDead. Black*Star tried to read the headstones; at least until he realized they were written in Hylian. Kid, who could read the language, found the grave that belonged to Dampé.

They opened the grave. Kid turned to Black*Star.

"Stay here," He told him, "I don't think Maka can handle this right now and we can't leave her alone."

He started to protest but then stopped when he looked at Maka. She was visibly shaken. "Yeah, you're right. Just don't die down there, though it is a fitting place."

Kid smirked. "I am a reaper after all, this is my territory."

He jumped down into the grave. Pikachu was still on his shoulder and for some reason, Excalibur followed him. He looked around. There were a lot of marble columns and arches with detailed engravings.

"Pretty impressive tomb." He commented.

"It looks like this used to be a temple or some other place of worship." Ox said over the radio.

And then they saw the ghost. Both Ox and Killik started screaming and holding each other.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEE! IT'S A G-GHOST!" They shouted in unison.

"You guys are idiots." Kim stated.

Even the talking cat was looking at them like they were the weird ones. Kid chose to ignore them.

"Young man, are you quick on your feet?" Dampé asked.

More screaming from the speakers. Kid shut the machine off, not wanting to lose his hearing.

Dampé continued as if nothing happened. "Why don't you and I have a race? Follow me, if you dare."

Dampé started to head deeper into the grave, moving extremely fast. Kid cursed in several different languages and darted after him. The grave had a ton of twists and turns in it. Towards the middle, he could hear ReDeads moaning in the opposite direction. Dampé didn't slow down or show any sign of stopping soon. It felt as if he had been running for _ages_.

_Damn, this guy is quick_. He thought.

He got to the end around the same time as Dampé. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. He had turned back on the camera a little while ago.

"The time of this race was 7 seconds!" Dampé announced.

"Wait, what?" Kid looked at Pikachu.

The poor mouse's eyes were the size of dinner plates, its ears and fur were pointing behind it directly level to the ground, its lightning bolt shaped tail was straight, and it had a death-grip on its master's shoulder. Pikachu was also frozen stiff, not wanting to move.

"How'd that happen?" Kim asked. "No offense or anything, but you weren't that athletic before."

"Maybe it has something to do with Lord Death transferring the power to you." Ox suggested.

"Young man, you were very quick to keep up with me. I'll give you my treasure as a reward." Dampé said as a treasure chest appeared.

Kid kicked it open and took what was in it. It appeared to be some kind of device with a hook on the end.

"That is called the Hookshot!" Dampé explained. "It's a spring-loaded chain that will pull you to anyplace its hook sticks, isn't that cool?"

Dampé started to disappear, but Kid grabbed hold of him.

"Wait." He ordered in an authoritative voice. "Tell me why you're still here. After six months, your soul should've gone to the underworld!"

"You didn't know? There isn't an underworld anymore…" He answered.

Kid's eyes widened and Dampé dissipated into thin air. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"The underworld is gone?" He said to no one in particular. "Is this because of Ganondorf?"

"Fool! Put it out of your head." Excalibur ordered. "You must stay focused if you wish to save your partners."

As much as he hated to admit it, Excalibur was right. The door behind him had long since been shut. Just as well, he hadn't been paying attention to his surrounding so he would've gotten lost anyway. The only way he could go was forward. He found another way that lead upwards. He went through the exit.

"I'm in the windmill now?" Kid asked.

"Fools! Of course you're in the windmill." Excalibur stated. "The windmill and the graveyard had always been closely connected. Did you not know this?"

"Father never told me that…" Kid said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Fool! You cannot rely on your father to tell you everything." He thrust his cane in

Kid's face "You are the Grim Reaper now. You must learn to take authority."

Kid picked up the sword and through him. Excalibur crashed through the windmill and into the well outside. As he was leaving, he noticed the guy running the windmill with his music box seemed upset. Kid asked him what was wrong.

"Grrr! I'll never forget that day two years ago!" He gripped. "Some strange boy with an ocarina came in here and played a strange song that completely messed up the windmill! I will never forget this song!"

He played the tune with his music box. Kid summoned his ocarina behind his back and copied the note he played. Once the song finished, a storm began to rage inside and the windmill spun at unbelievable rates. Kid left before the now livid man before anything could happen. He, Excalibur, and Pikachu returned to the graveyard.

Kid saw Black*Star staring intently at the gravestone, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

_Oh this is too easy_. Kid thought.

He snuck up behind Black*Star very quietly, even manipulating the shadows to silence his steps. Once behind him, Kid waited and suddenly grabbed Black*Star's shoulders. Black*Star's feet cleared the headstone. Kid laughed at his friend's reaction.  
When he landed, he immediately whipped around.

"What the hell, Kid? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The grave looped around to the windmill." Kid was still laughing.

"What's with Pikachu then?" He asked.

"Long story." Kid answered.

The young reaper looked around and his expression darkened. "Where's Maka?" His voice was dangerous.

"Huh? She's right-" He turned to where she was before Kid came and saw that she was gone. Slowly he looked back at him and then both darted off to go find her.

They saw her pinned by a Poe with a scythe. Her expression looked like fear. Kid placed his hand on the Poe and released thousands of volts of electricity into it and its scythe. Both of them turned into souls and fled once they realized who killed them.

"Hey, Maka, are you ok?" Black*Star asked.

No response. They both looked at each other.

"Maka?" Kid asked.

She sank to the ground and started crying. Neither of them knew what just happened.

"T-that scythe! It was Soul!" She said between sobs.

* * *

If you want to understand the Pikachu, read my other story How Pokémon Came to be. Pikachu is really only here to be cute.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a warning, this chapter and the next focuses mostly on the boys. It's not going to be like this for the rest of it so calm down Maka fans.

I don't own a freaking thing.

* * *

Somehow, Kid managed to convince her to come with them, though she became completely unresponsive.

"Tell us where the first temple is." Kid told their informants.

"It's in the Sacred Forest Meadow just outside Kokiri Forest." Ox said. "You'll find it-"

"We know where it is." Black*Star interrupted.

"Wait, you do?" Killik said.

"Yes," Kid started. "We had to go there while we were collecting the Spiritual Stones."

"What about Maka?" Kim asked. "Is it right to bring her with you like this?"

"No one's going to protect her if we don't." Black*Star said. "It will be fine."

They went to the Kokiri Forest. Black*Star ducked to avoid a Big Deku Baba.

"What the hell? Didn't this place used to be PEACEFUL?" Black*Star asked.

"Remember, Black*Star, it's been two years since you guys were active. A lot's changed." Ox said over the radio.

"Fools! This is the result of Ganondorf's oppression." Excalibur told them. "After he gained the Triforce of Power, he released these monsters in the forest. It had become so overrun with these demons that the Kokiri never venture outside their homes." He pointed his cane at them. "You must purify the temple to cleanse this place and free them from this hell."

"Putting up with you is an even worse hell." Black*Star commented.

Excalibur hit black*Star upside the head with his cane. Kid grabbed Black*star by the shirt and held him back before he could attack Excalibur, who had started singing. They found their way to the Lost Woods, carefully guiding Maka.

"Be cautious, guys," Killik warned. "The Lost Woods is known for its confusing magic labyrinths. If you make a wrong turn, you will either end up at the beginning or become lost in shadow. The real problem is that it's near-impossible to tell the difference."

"Tell me, how many of the tunnels are actually real?" Kid asked.

They heard the sound of keys typing over the radio.

"It appears that most are actually created by the temple to eliminate trespassers." Ox told them.

"So they're not connected to anything." Kid turned to Black*Star. "We'll use the wind. If the false passages aren't connected to anything, we won't be able to feel the wind flowing through."

Black*Star looked surprised. "Damn, I wouldn't have thought about that."

"Just remember, like everywhere else, there's bound to be monsters hiding. Don't let your guard down." Kim warned.

"With Maka like this, we'll have to rely on you for that, Kid, my sixth sense really sucks." Black*Star stated.

"Of course."

Following the sound and feel of the wind, they found their way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. There was a maze in front of them.

"I'm sensing quite a few powerful souls patrolling up ahead." Kid said.

"Leave them to me," Black*Star took out the Hookshot and waited. A huge goblin-like thing walked down the hall, it was carrying the spear and only looking in front of him. Black*Star aimed the Hookshot and fired it at him. The goblin thing fell to the ground dead.

"Ok, what was that?" Black*Star asked quietly, not wanting to attract attention for the first time in his life.

"Moblins." Kid whispered. "They are incredibly powerful. I think the Hookshot is our best bet; trying to face them head on is suicide."

"Got it. Just tell me when one's close."

Working together, they cleared the maze of the Moblins. Only when they were sure it was clear did they bring Maka through.

"Are you sure that's the last of them?" Black*Star asked.

"I can't sense anymore so yes." Kid answered.

They climbed the stairs to the temple. There was a narrow hallway and in that hallway was a Moblin larger than the others wielding a giant-ass club. Kid and Black*Star both jumped.

"What the hell? I thought you said they were all dead!" Black*Star shouted.

"I know what I said but I couldn't sense this guy!" Kid retorted.

"What do you mean you couldn't sense him?! He's the size of a freaking skyscraper!" Black*Star screamed.

"Wait a minute…is he using Soul Protect?!" Kid shouted.

The Moblin slammed his club against the ground. Spikes of ice shot toward them. They dodged easily.

"Hey," Black*Star said, "wasn't that the werewolf's move?"

"It seems weapons weren't the only things Ganondorf took." Kid turned to

Black*Star. "We'll have to attack him simultaneously. That way, whichever one of us he tries to attack, the other can finish him."

"What about Maka?" Black*Star asked.

Kid looked at her. His golden eyes flashed and a wall of energy surrounded her.

"That will stop time around her, but we better hurry."

They both ran forward. The Moblin kept looking between them, trying to figure out which was the bigger threat. By the time he decided, it was too late. Kid fired pure energy at him while Black*Star released his soul's wavelength into his body. The Moblin fell face first to the ground. Kid released the barrier around Maka and they headed towards the temple.

"The flow of time is always cruel." Excalibur said. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that can't change with time is the memory of younger days. And thus, I will sing you a song."

Black*Star started shouting. Kid noticed that the song was different than before. He got the feeling that this song might be important so he summoned his ocarina and held it to his mouth.

"You aren't serious." Black*Star said to him.

Kid ignored him and copied the notes. Afterwards, they got to the temple entrance.

"Ready, Black*Star?" Kid asked.

"Oh yeah." Black*Star cracked his knuckles.

They killed a couple of Wolfos that were guarding the temple and got the key that was hidden outside. Inside was a large, octagon shaped room with an elevator in the middle and doors on almost every wall. The elevator had four multicolored torches, one at each corner. The elevator appeared to go downward. They watched as four Poes stole the flames of the torches and disappear behind several of the doors. The elevator sank down and stayed there.

Black*Star was livid. "WHY YOU SONS OF BITCHES, COME BACK HERE!"

"You guys are going to have to get back those flames to be able to search the lower floors." Ox said over the radio.

"Thanks, we would've never figured that out." Kid's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You guys have more experience with these dungeons than we do, so we'll trust your judgment on what to do or where to go from here." Kim said. "But if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Understood." Kid and Black*Star both said.

They chose to start at the room on the opposite side that they started on. Inside were two skeletons that came to life and started attacking them with swords and shields.

"The hell are those?" Black*Star asked.

Ox was about to answer, but Kid beat him to it.

"Stalfos, they're easily the strongest undead enemy out there." He answered. "They almost always fight in groups of two, but occasionally you'll see them alone."

After they defeated the Stalfos (with much difficulty) they found a key and left since there was nothing else to do.

Back in the first room, Black*Star noticed a block that had designs similar to the Door of Time. Suspecting that meant something, he had Kid play the same song he did then. The block disappeared to reveal a door way. Outside the door was something that looked like a courtyard. To one side of the courtyard was a wall covered in vines and Skulwalltulas. They used the Hookshot to kill the Skulwalltulas and climb up.

They found another doorway that lead into a hall. Inside the hall was the map and a door that lead to a mirror courtyard. They found a key and a way back to the original courtyard. They returned to the first room and unlocked the door closest to them. It lead into a room with many floors and tunnels.

"Well, this won't be easy." Black*Star said.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's possible." Kid responded.

They weren't sure what they were supposed to do until they found a really big block and arrows on the floor. And as if they were completely stupid, Excalibur explained to them what they were supposed to do. Black*Star dropped kicked Excalibur. Somehow, they managed to get through the room without killing the Holy Sword. Out of the room, they saw a hall that was corkscrewed.

"What on earth happened here?" Black*Star asked.

"I have no idea," Kid answered, "but something tells me we should probably remember this  
for later."

If he wasn't so focused on saving his partners and protecting Maka, Kid would've freaked out about the lack of symmetry. The next room, they fought a Wallmaster and saw a very ordinate treasure chest on the wall.

"Doesn't that defy something in physics?" Black*Star asked.

"How would you know?" Kid retorted.

Black*Star resisted the urge to punch his friend. He hated it when Kid brought up the fact that he was failing all his classes.

They unlocked the door to the next room. They saw a painting that showed the Poe that stole the red fire.

"There's that bastard!" Black*Star raced towards it. As soon as he got close to the painting, the Poe disappeared and Black*Star hit the wall.

"What the-"

"Look over there, Black*Star." Kid said. "He changed portraits."

Black*Star tried again and got the same result. He kept trying until Kid grabbed him.

"True stupidity is trying the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." He scolded. "We have to attack it from a distance, though I don't think the Hookshot is strong enough. We'll leave him for now and continue searching."


End file.
